Goodnight Moon
by X-FallenAngel63-X
Summary: Just my short story of Rose and Adrian in one of their dreamwalks together. The story is to the song Goodnight Moon by Go Radio. :  Its better than my summary so please Read and Review!


**A/N: Okay so this is a short story inspired by a song by A Rocket to the Moon called Goodnight Moon for Rose and Adrian.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these Characters :( or vampire academy they go to the Awsome R.M**

Rose POV

It felt like eternity before the darkness faded into one of Adrian's dream worlds, but this was someplace I have never seen before, I was standing off to the side in a gigantic ballroom filled with so many couples spinning and twirling to soft music. They looked so peaceful as they moved across the floor. Suddenly he was there in front of me looking as yummy as ever in a classic black and white tux, his purposely sloppy hair, and that trade mark smirk I've grown to love. "Adrian!" I couldn't help but feel excited, "Little Dhamphire, you look- well you can see for your self, since beautiful can't begin to describe you." I rolled my eyes, "Adrian what are you-" he turned me around to face a large mirror where a dark hair beauty stood holding on to my Adrian, it couldn't have been me, could it? This girl was unreal; she had beautiful dark hair cascading down her back in glossy waves, with a crown of braids on the op of her head. Her skin was glowing in the gown of Blood red silk; her girdle had black stitching that intertwined into swirls all across her stomach and chest where it hugged her figure perfectly. The bottom half seemed as if it flowed out of nowhere in huge waves just below her ankles, where she had the deadliest black pumps I had ever seen…bottom line she was to die for. In the reflection I saw Adrian bow and offer his hand, "Miss Hathaway, may I have this dance?" "Adrian, I don't-" before I could finish protesting he had me out in the middle of the ball room floor. I smiled up to him as he pulled me close and we began dancing.

_Don't go to bed yet love I think its to early and we just need a little time to ourselves. If my wall clock tells me its four in the mourning I'll give it hell. 'Cause I've been trying way to long to try and be the perfect song when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bear alone._

Just then Adrian spun me around so fast I let out a gasp and he just looked down at me and winked.

_So goodnight moon and goodnight you when your all that I think about, all that I dream about, how'd I ever breath without... a goodnight kiss from goodnight you, the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about, sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from goodnight moon..._

As the song went on he began to pick up pace, I recognized the song from the car when we had shared our official first kiss. I didn't think he actually remembered something like that.

_And sing for me softly, love, your song for tomorrow, and tell me my name's the one sitting in there somewhere, and dream for me anything, but dream it in color about when all the sun's still rising and we don't care._

I loved how ironic it was that we were dancing to a song singing about dreams while in a dream, Adrian must have picked up on that one to cause he let out a soft chuckle as he twirled us around and around.

_And I've been trying way too long to try and be the perfect song when our hearts are heavy burdens we shouldn't have to bare alone. So goodnight you and goodnight moon when your all that I think about, all that I dream about, how'd I ever breath without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you, the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about, sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from goodnight moon….._

I couldn't figure out what his game was, then suddenly he bent his head down to whisper into my ear before he spun me, "Little Dhamphire, please just try and relax, enjoy the moment then you'll see."

_Then there you were, and I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs, it's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room and still the air, just feel her lips lock onto every breath I take can't breath it in, do you feel us falling, cause I can feel us falling….._

"I couldn't have said it better myself," it took me a while to realize he was talking about what the song had just said, a felt my cheeks flair as I blushed. He was the only one who has ever been able to make me do that.

_So goodnight moon and goodnight you when your all that I think about, all that I dream about, how'd I ever breath without a goodnight kiss from goodnight you, the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about, sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from goodnight moon… _

I had my head on his shoulder and as the next spin came around I couldn't wait any longer, "So Ivashkov, what's the catch?"

_Oh, from goodnight moon... Then here you were as I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs, it's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room and still the air, do you feel us falling, cause I can feel us falling, do you feel us falling, cause I can feel us falling, do you feel us falling? Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh..._

As the song came to its end and we gracefully stopped dancing he leaned into my ear kissed my neck and whispered softly causing my whole body to shudder, "This is just my way of telling you I love you little Dhamphire, you are my moon the one I look to and know that every time I need you you'll be there for me…Happy one month anniversery Rosemarie Hathaway." Oh, he's good but then again that's why he's Adrian Ivashkov and he's all mine...

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooo... what do ya think? Anyways it was just a one-hit thing hope you guys liked it! ;D ~Angie~


End file.
